


Beginnings

by killthwight



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, CLAMP Femslash Fest, F/F, Music AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blistered fingers and potential first dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CLAMP Femslash Fest on Tumblr. Day 1: Music AU.

It had been months since Hokuto felt so satisfied at a rehearsal, her fingers blistering. She had been sure the callouses would prevent her from feeling the pads of her index and middle fingers throbbing angrily, but for once she was pleasantly surprised. She adjusted the strap of her electric bass on her shoulder and grabbed a bottle of water. 

"I think it was much better this time, we were definitely getting a bit rusty with this song." Touya wiped the sweat on his forehead with a small towel. Tomoyo turned around, looking at him behind the drum set questioningly. "That was perfect, you nailed it." She blushed prettily, thanking him. "Let's go through it one more time, though." 

Subaru swung the arm of his guitar back into place after grabbing another pick from the top of an amplifier. "I think our tempo was a little bit off, though." 

Hokuto nodded, putting her water bottle back on a chair. "I think it was me, I sped up a little bit. No worries, I'll keep my enthusiasm in check this time around." She smiled and winked at Tomoyo, who surprisingly didn't even blink. She just looked back at Hokuto and smiled slightly, then pulled her dark curly hair into a loose ponytail. 

The studio they usually worked in was small and a little cluttered, chairs and cases against the walls and cables running along the floor; Satsuki's synthesizers and electronic paraphernalia stood in a corner. But by now it was home and she had lost count of the number of hours they had spent in here. She looked at the control room behind the glass and Satsuki gave them an ok--the temporary silence was cut by Subaru's extended guitar chord sounding loudly. Hokuto came in with the bass line right as it ended, entering a state of mind only musicians understood, thoughts on her fingers deftly flying over the metallic strings. And then Tomoyo's clear voice came in.

Hokuto was surprised by how easily Tomoyo fit in with the band; she was sure that the reaction was the same for everyone except Touya. Her singing had a clarity and almost ethereal quality to it that completely set her apart. It was such an enormous difference from their previous vocalist, whose sharp undertone permeated most of their songs. Tomoyo however sang as if she were an otherworldly being, soft tones and a calmness that contrasted beautifully with the distorted guitar and synthesizers. She sang with her eyes closed, sometimes clutching her hands, lips pronouncing each syllable perfectly. This was already their fourth rehearsal with her and Hokuto still hadn't stopped being amazed by how her singing was mesmerizing.

Abruptly she realized that from behind their new vocalist Touya was looking at her pointedly. Ah, she was speeding up the tempo again. Consciously she decided to watch Touya as they played, the visual contact helping her to align her notes with the beat he was setting. Her fingers were burning, Touya's strong arms were swinging over the drum set and the knee-length hem of Tomoyo's blue dress kept distracting her.

In what seemed like an instant all the instruments went quiet and only Tomoyo's soft voice could be heard, intoning the last few notes of the song. 

"Guys, that was great," Satsuki said from the control room, "but I think we should wrap it up for tonight, it's getting pretty late." 

"Don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted! My fingers definitely need some ice," she said, removing the instrument from her shoulder and balancing it on a chair. 

"You always say that, Hokuto." Her brother answered, smiling faintly while unplugging his guitar and wrapping the cable around his hand and forearm. 

"Oi! You're going to give sweet Tomoyo the impression that I'm a slacker!" 

"You aren't?" Touya stood up, throwing the towel with little blossoms over his shoulder and sticking the drumsticks in his back pocket.

"Oh for crying out loud! I regret the day I met you, Touya." 

"No you don't." She stuck her tongue out at him before taking her bass from the chair by its arm. "Anyway, this went really well. I think I speak for all of us when I say we're happy to have you part of our band now, Tomoyo." Hokuto disconnected the shoulder strap of her instrument and then started to pass a soft flannel over the lacquered body while watching Tomoyo smile appreciatively.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how happy I am that you decided to give me a chance." She was really too sweet and polite, Hokuto thought. 

"We just have to practice some of the other songs of the set now, and I'll go talk to Satsuki about adding the synthesizer effects when playing live." 

Hokuto was kneeling on the floor, placing her bass in its velvet-lined case as Touya left the studio and was completely taken by surprise when Tomoyo stopped in front of her. "Touya told me you like to design the outfits for the band, right?"

"Ugh, yeah. I've always been interested in fashion and I used to pick outfits for Subaru before he thought himself above my awesome skills." She saw her brother glaring at her from the corner as he packed his pedal board. "But nowadays I'm just responsible for the band's look when performing. No worries, I won't put you in fishnet stockings and a leather mini-skirt." She finally stood up and realized Tomoyo was only a few fingers shorter than her, taller than she had expected. Her eyes were warm as they expectantly looked at Hokuto. 

"I'm not worried, I trust your fashion sense from the clothes I've seen you wear so far." Hokuto saw her glance at her pink fedora, currently balanced on top of an amplifier. "I'm actually also interested in clothing and often design dresses for Touya's sister."

"Oh, that's pretty cool! Do you sew them yourself?" 

"Mostly, yes. I find it very relaxing." The other woman smiled prettily at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to get some coffee with me tomorrow and tell me more about the outfits you're planning for us and the ones you've used on stage before. I'm incredibly curious about your work." 

She smiled fiendishly back, "Are you asking me out on a date, Tomoyo?"

By now Hokuto was used to people's reactions to her teasing and half-truths, expecting anything from flustering cutely to frowning. "What if I am?" What she hadn't expected was for Tomoyo's smile to widen innocently. 

Recovering quickly she laughed cheerfully. "I'd say yes. How does tomorrow at 6pm sound to you, at Strada's around the corner?" 

"Perfect!" Hokuto didn't think it was possible for someone to look more satisfied. "I should be going now, it's getting pretty late and I'm worried I'll miss the last train. See you tomorrow, Hokuto! Subaru, until Wednesday!" And she left the room looking absolutely delighted with the world. 

"I must confess I was worried about how she was going to deal with your, uhm, exuberance, but looks like I don't have to think about it anymore. Just promise me you won't scare her off, Hokuto." Subaru looked at her pleadingly, in a way only he could. 

She laughed out loud. "I'll try my best!" She couldn't blame Tomoyo for her good mood; she felt that her day couldn't possibly have ended on a more positive note herself.


End file.
